


Because I Care Too Much To Lose You

by Attempting_to_write



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Sam Wilson, BAMF Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attempting_to_write/pseuds/Attempting_to_write
Summary: Prompt: "Don't go where I can't follow."Steve is a self sacrificing dumbass, and Bucky has to deal with the aftermath.





	Because I Care Too Much To Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm really sorry if this isn't as put together as some of my other works, but I'm currently REALLY busy and I have a lot on my plate, but I have an idea for a multi chapter story coming up pretty soon, so stay tuned for that!

“Steve, what the _hell?_ Bucky exclaimed, stepping closer and cornering him. Steve stepped back until his back hit the wall of the conference room, jaw set hard and fists clenching.

“Buck, you and I both know that job had to be finished!” Steve bit back. Bucky scoffed and stepped closer, fury apparent in his eyes.

“Right. Because it couldn’t have waited the six hours it would have taken to disable that shield.” Bucky glared hard at Steve, who shook his head in disbelief.

“It could have taken days, Buck.”

“It was a magnetic field, not a supercomputer!” 

“A magnetic field that would have disabled, and probably killed you!” 

“You have no good reason to have not waited. Sam was perfectly capable of disabling that field, so we could go in _together._ You know, like the plan.” Bucky spat. Steve grunted and shoved Bucky back, stance never once letting up. Both men were ready to fight at any moment, prepared to spring into action.

“Jesus Christ, Bucky, you treat me like I’m a child. Spoiler alert, I’m not going to shatter if I break into a single base alone!” Steve hollered, and Bucky swore he saw a flare of pain in Bucky’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced by something cold and calculating. Bucky was letting the Winter Soldier speak for him.

“Right, because I spent not a single day taking care of you when you _were_ fragile. God forbid I be wary of Hydra bases, it’s not like I have any experience with them.” Bucky murmured, all emotion drained from his voice. Steve held out a hand protectively.

“Wait, Buck, I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up. You meant every word, and you know it. Go to hell, Rogers.” Bucky said softly, and backed up, walking out without taking his eyes off of Steve. Finally, he reached the door and turned, slamming the door shut so hard it rattled on its hinges.

Steve sat in silence for a few moments before a thought dawned on him:

Bucky Walked out like that because he was afraid of Steve. Afraid of what Steve would to do him.

Steve stumbled over to the nearest seat and collapsed into it, glad for once that these rooms didn’t have any windows.

Steve hadn’t meant for this to happen, it had been an impulse decision. There were murmurs of a Hydra run genetic testing lab, so Sam, Steve, and Bucky went to investigate. There was a plan for it to be a small raid. Destroy the base, collect the research, and return. 

While flying over the base, however, their radar detected a strong magnetic force surrounding the building, and due to Bucky’s arm, he was unable to go. Sam went to disable the field, and told Steve and Bucky to wait until it was gone.

Steve kissed Bucky briskly before saying goodbye and jumping out of the plane. As he fell, Steve could hear the faint sounds of Bucky hollering after him, but he didn’t jump.

Taking the base itself had proved to be a simple task. Between Steve and Bucky, it wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before.

And yet, Bucky was still pissed when they got back to SHIELD, and that led them both to now. Steve, crumpled in a chair made for someone half his stature, and Bucky fighting off the programming that kept threatening to take over him. 

Bucky charged downstairs and sat determinedly in the workshop of a certain Tony Stark, who immediately stopped his work to take care of the other man. He had take to doing so after it became clear that in moments of extreme stress, the Winter Soldier would always try to make himself known.

“What’s wrong this time, hotshot?” Tony asked, already reaching for the tools he build specially for Bucky’s arm when he needed it repaired. Bucky shook his head, waving away the fingers Tony had reaching for his arm, inventor’s mind already running a mile a minute.

“Not my arm. It’s Steve.” Bucky grunted out, and Tony raised his eyebrows in apprehension, but pulled over a chair and sat nonetheless. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” He asked, and Bucky’s eyes scanned the room, picking up on every empty coffee cup and half finished project. Looking anywhere but at Tony.

“I told Steve to go to hell.” Tony’s leg started bouncing, a tell all sign that his mind was working. Bucky didn’t know whether to be reassured or terrified.

“You _what_?” He asked, and Bucky’s eyes finally settled on his hands. Metal wound with flesh, forming a cruel dichotomy. 

“We got in a fight. He tried to backpedal, and I got mad. Told him to go to Hell, and that he meant what he said.”

“What did he say?”

“That I’m wrong for trying to protect him, and that he’s going to be safe no matter what.” Bucky could practically see the gears in Tony’s mind turning as he pieced together the puzzle.

“He did something dumb as self sacrificing, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” 

Tony made a vague frustrated gesture, and bored his eyes into Bucky’s. Eventually, Bucky met them, and Tony spoke seriously.

“He likes to take care of himself now that he can. I guarantee if you two talking about that whole “I have to be there to protect you” thing, you’d be able to figure it out.” Tony said.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, pondering. Finally, Bucky stood and clapped Tony on the back.

“Thank you, Stark. You’re a good man.” Bucky said, stepping out of the of a few small robots and towards the door. As he stepped out, he faintly heard Tony speak behind him.

“You too, Barnes.”

~~~~

Hours later, Bucky sat in his shared room with Steve, reading the newspaper. 

He heard a quiet click, the lights being dimmed down, and then the timid pattering of Steve’s feet stepping over to their bed.

Steve moved the blankets aside and slid into bed as Bucky set the paper aside.

They laid in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Bucky lost his patience and rolled over, slinging an arm around Steve’s waist.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Steve curled into Bucky, pressing their bodies as close together as he could.

“It’s okay, Buck.” Steve mumbled in response, and Bucky smiled a little.

“I’ll let you do your own thing, I don’t need to be as protective of you as I am.”

“No, it’s alright. I understand, and honestly? I’d be worried about me, too.” Bucky tightened his arm around Steve, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

It was quiet for a few moments, and Steve almost started to doze off when Bucky spoke.

“Oh, and Steve?” He asked.

“What is it, Buck?” Steve responded, pulling their comforter higher over their shoulders.

“Just… Don’t go where I can’t follow, okay?”

Steve chuckled, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, of course. I love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do we think? 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated, I love getting to know what you guys think of the stuff I write. 
> 
> i love you all SO SO much, have a great day! <3


End file.
